Starting again
by twilight 208
Summary: Leah get changed when she tries to kill her self and is now the daughter of Aro. Set when Nessie is born.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know if I will continue this story as it is just something that I came up with. PLEASE review if you like it and I will continue.

Leah POV

It has been 2 years since I was changed.

_Flash back_

_I had written the letters to Sam, Emily, mum and Seth all I have to do now was get up to the cliffs without anybody seeing me. It wouldn't be that hard, Sam would be with his beloved Emily, can you tell I used sarcasm, Seth would be asleep and Mom would also be in bed. _

_I was walking up the paths on the cliffs that we all used to jump off before Emily happened. I was feeling uneasy I well as if something was following me, watching be but ever time that I look back there was nothing. Normal we would have taken the first path or second if we were daring, we never jumped off the top cliffs, ever. _

_Here I was staring down at the place where my horrible life would end and I was feeling good about it better than I had in a long time. I could hear the wave violently crashing down on the sharp rocks below._

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

_Then I jumped prepared to end my life. They say that you see your whole life flash before your eyes, I only saw the bad things, walking in on Sam and Emily on my birthday, Mum taking their side, Sam breaking up with me, all of a sudden it stopped. I crashed in to the water its icy cold depths. Pins and needle washed over my body. Blackness surrounding me, until a black figure grabbed my wrists and bit down. Burning coursed over my body pain surrounding me, It hurt so much but what I felt the day Sam left and I walked in on am and Emily was worse, so, so much worse._

_Flash Back over_

Father said that I must have been the only vampire to never scream during their transformation. Yes that's Right I said vampire. Well I'll tell you a little about myself. My name is Leah Clearwater, I am 19 years old but I was frozen forever 17, I am the Daughter of Aro, Princess of the Voltori, I tried to kill myself because I walk in on my boyfriend of 5 years having sex with my cousin, so yeah my life was pretty bad.

But my life is a lot better now. I have a dad, mate and a family that loves me so much, not to mention the endless amounts of money, clothes, cars, and all my powers.

I was interrupted my thoughts when Alec my mate walked in to our room.

"Darling your Father wants to see you immediately. He said it's very important."

"Thank you. I will see him right now" I was saying as I walked up to him and kissed him passionately.

Please review.

Next chapter I will have Leah and Aro talking to each other. Sam, the pack and the Cullen's will be in chapter 4. Leah id the most beautiful vampire ever and she is also the most powerful and best friends with Jane and Heidi.


	2. finding out

Leah P.O.V.

I could tell that my father was nervous when I entered the throne room.

"Dad are you okay. You seem nervous about something." I asked him.

"Oh, dear. I have had Irina, you know from the Denali coven? Come to me saying that the Cullen's have made an immortal child" he said in a worried tone.

"Oh my." It was all that all could say.

"We must go and deal with it at once" I told him

"I will sort it all out don't worry. Are we taking all the guard and the wives?" I asked him cautiously

"Yes I believe that that will be best" he told me in a small voice.

With that I walked out of the throne room and in to my own.

My mate Alec pulled me down on to the bed and held me tight as I cried. The resoan for me cring was that forks is so close to La push and The wolves will b fighting with the Cullen's, Not that its a bad thing because then I can show them what I have become and give them a little taste of my powers.

I connected mine and Alec minds

_Alec _Leah

How are you sweet heart?

Oh Alec Its not good the Cullen's my have made an immortal child so we have to go and f


	3. AN

Dear readers,

I am so sorry that I have not updated lately but I have been having problems at home and my holidays from school are starting now so I will have more time but please do not expect me to update.

I am also putting all my stories up for adoption.

Famous and loving' it

Starting again

Love and cancer

Leah Clearwater stories

Please PM me. And it is first come first severed; I will get back to u as soon as possible.

I am so sorry.


	4. AN 2

Hey guys/girls/readers,

I hope that you don't mind but i have given away the stories so they went to

. . . . . .

iamwiththepackhottie.

. . . . . .

Please add her on to the author alert and story alert.

I am so sorry that I a am not continuing these stories, bu they will be better with the other person.

Xxx


End file.
